Just a game
by BTRCarganLover
Summary: Logan never wanted to get attached to Carlos in a whole level.  Who could blame Carlos for not listening?   But what happens when a baby comes around? M-PREG   Cargan and some Kames
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for not posting "Papi' got writers block but I'll post the chapter up soon!**

**This was totally random..well really.**

**Review tell me if I should make this into a multi-chapter story ;)**

* * *

><p>Carlos thrusted in quicker, not even the pleasure of this could stop the sadness seeping into him, not even Logan's moans helped.<p>

What was the point, this was just affair, soon he'll be with Camille.

"Mmm Papi harder, harder."moaned the pale boy, hugging the Latino close, he was so close.

Obeying the boy's request, he quickened his thrusting, reaching places deeper into the panting boy.

"Ngh, L-love y-you."panted the pale boy, he was so close.

Carlos moaned in response, no words were needed, this was just a game he was playing along with.

"Carlos!"screamed Logan aching his back off the bed, his inner walls constricted painfully around Carlos making him follow.

Carlos gripped the boys hips, just trying to leave a mark, he wanted this boy to himself.

Sadly he knew to well that this was just a release Logan craved for.

**'I'm just another one of his toy's'** thought Carlos pulling out of the pale boy.

Logan got up, looked at the boy, kissing his cheek softly.

"Thanks Carlos I needed that."said the boy hugging the Latino close.

Carlos hugged back "No problem buddy."replied Carlos looking around.

"I better get going before I'm late my date with Camille's."replied Logan getting up, looking around for his jeans.

**'No stay I don't want to be alone' **

Carlos nodded, he knew this was just was just a quick fuck, nothing more.

"Once again thanks."said Logan heading for the door dressed up.

"Anytime." replied Carlos, flinching as the door slammed shut.

"Love you."said Carlos softly, like anyone would hear him.

He sighed, getting up grabbing his clothes of the floor, sobs lipped his lips.

**'Am I not good enough?' **thought Carlos, looking around for anything to keep his mind off Logan.

**'No.' **he knew Camille was better, in so many ways, she wasn't like him.

**'I'm just another corn dog eating freak.'**

Carlos sobbed, why was he feeling the pain?

Quietly walking out of his shared room with Logan, he made his way to the orange couch.

He sighed, sitting on it, starting to compare himself with Camille.

Slowly falling asleep on the process.

***LATER*LATER*LATER*LATER***

Logan came in quietly, he didn't wanna wake up anyone.

After all going out for a walk and coming back this late at night, does make people tend to worry for his safety.

Sure he lied of the date, but he needed that release, no strings attached.

Not that it effected him or Carlos.

Did it?

**Good bad?**  
><strong>You tell me ;)<strong>


	2. Fingers

**Thanks for all of the reviews!: D**  
><strong>Here's the second chapter c:<strong>

**Ow!And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Logan sighed this was getting on his nerves, the Latino has been acting very unlike himself around him.<p>

After the whole affair he wanted to do, he just wanted the release, that's all.

**'It's not like he even likes me.'**

Thought Logan going to there shared room, not even bothering on waking up the boy.

He just didn't wanna break his heart or hurt the boy, he was scared.

Rejection, Hatred, he was scared he didn't want to lose such a good friendship.

**'He's just doing it for a release too'**

Thought Logan, pulling his legs to his chest, looking at the wall.

**'Just a release nothing else'**

He repeated feeling his eyelids getting heavier, falling into a painful slumber.

"_**L-Logan stop i-it,"said Carlos panted.**_

_**Logan didn't listen, lapping up at the tip of Carlos erection.**_

_**Swirling his tongue around the tip so often, dragging his teeth over it so slightly, before licking that one vein, ending back at the tip.**_

_**"Ngh!"moaned Carlos, he just wanted to cum.**_

_**Was that to much to ask?**_

_**Quickly Logan dove down engulfing everything, moaning at the feeling, sending shockwaves of pleasure to Carlos.**_

Carlos squirmed in his sleep, before shooting up.

Feeling a slight pain in his jeans, looking down only to see a erection.

"Fuck."grumbled Carlos, getting up, groaning when his jeans constricted more around his aching member.

Slowly walking to his and Logan's bedroom, opening the door.

Only to see Logan laying on the bed legs spread wide, and hands above his head.

Fuck, he was so fuck able right now, it hurt.

Quietly grumbling to himself, Carlos made his way to his bed.

Maybe he could jerk off, sounds better than a cold bath.

Slowly pulling off his jeans, only to have his member spring out in it's full glory.

Looking back at Logan, just to make sure he's asleep.

Slowly he slid his hand up, moaning to himself, arching his back.

But kept quite as soon as Logan moved a little in his bed, maybe he's a heavy sleeper.

Carlos sighed slowly pumping himself at first, soon picking up pace.

It didn't feel like enough, he whined he needed something more.

"L-Logan w-wake u-up."moaned Carlos slowing down his jerking.

Logan grumbled something, slowly opening his eye's only to see the Latino there on his back member out and fully erect.

Now **that **woke him up.

He got up, feeling his pants becoming tighter by the second, slowly making his way to Carlos.

"Logie help me,"begged the small boy, he seemed to be begging for it.

Logan smirked getting on top of the boy, putting his fingers in his mouth.

**'Oh this is gonna be good' **thought Logan, pulling his fingers out, looking at the Latino, seeing him staring at him. with a eyebrow raised.

"Jerk yourself."barked Logan.

Quickly obeying the pale boys order Carlos soon returned to his aggressive jerking, soon groaning in pain.

Something slipped in him, it hurt, alot.

Carlos looked up to see Logan smiling at him, he soon pushed back on the finger, feeling his body relax.

Soon another finger joined the first, swirling with it.

Carlos moaned out, this hurt but it felt good at the same time.

He soon was mewling out in pleasure, Logan soon found his sweet spot.

Hitting it with his fingers, hoping to push the Latino over the edge.

"Logan!"screamed Carlos, shooting his cum all over his chest.

Soon he felt the fingers stopped, followed by Logan sitting on his chest.

"My turn."said Logan shamelessly moving his hips, making his erection move a little.

"Fair enough."replied Carlos grabbing the pale boys hips.

"Mmm Car-""GET SOME SLEEP YOU TWO!"screamed a Kendall's voice, making both boys to freeze.

"I better go..get sleep."mumbled Logan getting off Carlos.

Carlos groaned, right when things where getting good.

Damn cock blockers.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Tell him

Sorry for the long wait :c

Hope this makes it up.

* * *

><p>The sun shined threw the window, it was just to sunny.<p>

Logan groaned, what a way to wake up, after hearing Kendall screaming for a good two hours or so.

It's hard to believe the blond was a screamer, much less of him being the bottom.

He shivered at the thought of their blond leader being hammered into a bed, screaming out nonstop.

Looking over he saw the Latino, slowly getting up.

He didn't want to wake the young boy, he probably should start making a breakfast.

Slowly walking out he reached the kitchen starting with bread, putting it in the toaster.

Soon getting a few corn dogs for the young Latino, knowing much he loved them.

He smiled softly as himself, he knew himso well.

**'Your just a nerd to him, stop thinking he'll ever like you.'**

He rolled his eyes, it was true to him though.

He sighed sitting on a chair, he just wanted to love him, more than a brother.

"Logan?" Logan looked up to see Kendall, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Yeah?"He replied trying not to look at him, his lips where so swollen, and his hair was just off.

Logan bit his lip trying not to laugh, seeing the blond limp a little walking toward to the kitchen.

**'Services him right.'**

Logan smirked, just priceless.

"What are smiling at Logan?"asked Kendall looking at the pale boy, bowl in hand.

"No-nothing."slurred Logan, blushing at the thought.

"It was pretty loud last night."said Logan, trying to change the topic.

Kendall blushed pouring some cereal in the bowl.

"Y-Yeah."mostly with you guy's messing around."replied Kendall smirking.

"Yeah but I wasn't screaming 'James touch me, fuck me James' " replied Logan putting air quotes.

"Now why would I do that?"said a voice.

Logan and Kendall looked back with a blush in there face, realizing they may have been a bit to loud.

"I-It's not what you think!"screamed Logan covering his face, he was sure for a fact that the blond was burning holes into his back.

"Don't worry my ass belongs to my Kenny."James said standing proud.

Logan chuckled, seeing the blond going over to the brunette.

He chuckled, turning around.

Soon wincing at the loud voice, or scream more like it.

"LOGAN!"screamed Carlos from there shared bathroom.

Quickly Logan ran to there room, eye's wide.

"Logie...I can't get up."said Carlos with a deep blush.

Logan sighed, getting him, smiling at how the boy was blushing.

"I'm here for you buddy."

**'Tell him.'**

Logan rolled his eye's.

**'Damn thoughts.'**


End file.
